


My New Life

by TheMadHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale





	My New Life

I was standing in front of my bathroom mirror one afternoon after school when a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea hit me. I made it to the toilet before vomit came up but once it stopped I brushed it off as food poisoning. But when it continued for two weeks I decided that something was seriously wrong.  
I still had my clothes on from school so I just grabbed my trench coat that Lydia got me for one of my birthdays and my bag and headed to the chemist. I brought five different types of pregnancy tests ranging from the best to the cheap ones.  
When I got home I rushed straight to my bedroom and read the instructions for each and decided to get a red plastic cup from the party supplies in the house. Once I felt the need to urinate I grabbed the cup and entered my bathroom. I filled the cup up a bit before placing it on the ground to continue in the toilet.  
Once I was finished, I picked up the cup and placed it on the counter before racing to my room to grab the tests. I do as the instructions say and all that's left to do is wait. I set a timer on my phone before letting my mind drift to the last time I had sex.  
It was late on a Thursday night and Lydia was holding a party for an unknown reason. I felt safe because most of the pack was here, Malia didn’t want to come. As I get night went on, the more mindsets shifted. One moment I was at the punch bowl, the next I was pushed against a pillar on the deck. I thought when I looked up I would be meet with unfamiliar eyes, but when I looked up I was met with Scott's red eyes. If I hadn’t been drinking I would have pushed him away but the alcohol was affecting me and Scott was affected by the wolfsbane that someone had put in his drinks. He grabbed one of my hands and led me to a spare bedroom.  
As soon as the door was closed his lips were covering mine in a needy kiss. My back was pushed into the door as I tried to lock it so we wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. I felt his hands glide from my waist down my thighs and up inside my dress. He continued up my dress till he reached my ass which he lifted causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. As he walked us to the bed in the room he unzipped my dress and slid it off and started pampering my neck with kisses.  
The alarm startled me but as I came back to reality I realise that I was subconsciously rubbing over the scar that he made that night on my collarbone with his fangs, thanks the heavens it wasn't a bite to transform me but more of a mating mark.  
I glanced down at the tests before grabbing my phone and instantly messages the one person I trust.  
Mads: Lyds 911. Message when you can.   
I knew the pack were doing research for the new threat in town so I was surprised she replied instantly.  
Lyds: You okay Mads? I cant come over tonight but we can talk in our spare class tomorrow.  
Mads: I'll be okay till morning but can we meet before school kind of important.  
Lyds: Yep  
The rest of the afternoon I spent going through my belongings and sorting out whats important. I put the most important things in my duffel bag. I put the duffel bag by my bedroom door before walking to the kitchen to grab zip-lock bags to put the tests in.  
As I reach my room I hear the front door open and my mom calling out to me. I quickly put the tests in the zip-lock bags and hid them in my handbag. I race back down stairs to help my mom unpack the groceries and put them away. Once I finished I go to my room to complete my homework I got today and finished packing my bag for school which would now include an A5 book for me to write about the experience I go through with this pregnancy. I grabbed my outfit for tomorrow out, which was a pair of high-waisted dark blue jeans, a black bralette and my red cape which I paired with a pair of thigh high black lace up boots. After I grabbed my pj's I walk into my bathroom to wash off my face and change before carefully going to the kitchen to eat so I don't disturb my mom from her wine and TV time. After I ate I headed to my desk grabbing the A5 book out and started writing what I ate, if I threw up, cravings and any abnormal pains before heading to bed.  
When I woke the next morning the first thing I did was trow up. After I brushed my teeth, I brushed my long dark brown hair to my left shoulder before braiding it and putting in a light pink bow on the end. I put on natural make up before getting dressed and grabbing my bag and little notebook and heading downstairs to grab something small to eat. I grab the keys to my dads old car and head out the door. You may be wondering where my dad is, well he isn't dead. About six years ago before me and mom moved here my mom had a mental breakdown and decided that it would be best for us both if he wasn't around so she called the police one night and told them he was trying to kill her and me but it was her hurting herself and me I still have the scar. Any way the police declared that they had enough evidence to charge my dad, so mom was free of dad and I was left with the mom who doesn't care. This is also the seventh town I have lived in my life and I have decided I don't want to leave, I have friends here and a life here now more then ever now I'm pregnant. I quickly shut the front door to make sure I don't wake my mom as I left.   
When I pulled into the car park I saw that everyone else was there so I grabbed my phone out.  
Mads: Lacrosse field five minutes. ALONE.  
As I'm walking I think of ways to tell the others. Should I do it through a video or letter. I knew I was going to record all of the pregnancy and take belly pictures weekly from now on. As I got to the lacrosse field and saw Lydia I said “If you can hear this go away this has nothing to do with you, this is a private conversation between Lydia and I.”  
“Hey Madsie” Lydia said cheerfully which in turn I forced a smile at her “Whats the 911?” As I pulled the tests out my bag and handed them to her, she was in utter shock “You're Pregnant?” I just nodded, I hadn't used my voice since I found out. “Do you know the father?” She asked which made my expression change to sadness. “Do I know the father?” I nodded. “Does he know?” I shook my head. “Are you going to tell him?” I nodded sadly. “You think he will not want it?” I nodded again and signed G and F. “He's got a girlfriend?” I nodded. “Do we know her?” I nodded again. “Can you do school?”  
“Have to. Mom doesn't know.” I whispered.  
“Come on then the packs waiting.” She said moving.  
“No I'm not going with you.”  
“Why not?” She asked before come close to me and whispering in my ear “Scott's the father isn't he?”  
I burst out crying and stuttered “D-Don't t-t-tell any” I took a deep breather causing a hiccup “One”  
“I won't I promise. Lets get you cleaned up. I'll call Melissa and ask her for an appointment for an ultrasound but I'll tell her to keep it quiet and I wont tell her the father” She said extending her hand.  
I take it “And Deaton I wanna see Deaton”   
“We will see him tonight he can see us anywhere okay?”  
I nod walking with her to the bathroom to fix my make up before walking back to her, “The pack will be waiting for you to come back. Go and tell them I'm studying on the Lacrosse field for something, I'll see you in class Lyds.” After I said this I headed to my locker to grab out the books I needed for my first few classes. When I got back to the lacrosse field and sat on the bleachers, I grabbed out a notebook deciding to tell them through letters. As I finished the letter for everyone the bell went off for first class.  
The whole school day I went to classes and then I would go sit near the lacrosse field for lunch breaks. When the last bell went that indicated end of the school day I went to my locker and put the books without homework attach to it in and took out the notebook with the letters in. When Lydia walked over she gave me a piece of paper that read:  
Lake house at 5, Deaton will be there to talk and then we will both go to the hospital for the ultrasound Melissa is going to do it out of hours.  
I nodded before locking my locker and walking to my car so I can head home. As I was driving I became more aware of what is at stake now that I am pregnant so I started to think about things like what if the car crashes I cant protect it from the impact. When I pulled into the driveway of the house and grabbed my phone from the front pocket before looking in the mirror to make sure I looked alright. I wiped under my eyes to clean up the bit of eyeliner that seemed to have ran before grabbing my bag and exiting the car. When I walked through the door I dropped my bag forgetting about the open zip but in my defence my mom isn't home when I return from school. I walked into the kitchen to grab a small snack before heading back to where my bag was but when I got there my mom was already there and held the zip-lock bag.  
“These yours?” She asked sternly. To say we didn't talk was an understatement we just co-exist.  
I had a sudden burst of confidence, “No my friends why should it matter, you aren't around much anyway. So what if they were mine.”  
“This is my house. So ill ask again are they yours?”  
“Yes they are. They are mine, I'm having a child and I'm going to raise the baby on my own without its father and I'm going to do an amazing job, way better than you have.”  
“Out, leave. Take your stuff and leave.”  
I just nodded snatching the tests from her hand. “Ill have to come back for the bigger items” When I walked to my room I could hear my mom throwing things around the living room. I grabbed my duffel bag and walked back down stairs to my bag and picked it up before leaving through the front door. I grab my phone from my pocket and dialled the only person who knew, Lydia.  
Within two rings she answered calmly “Hey Mads.” When I sucked in a breath she suddenly became panicked “You okay? What happened?”  
“M-mo-mom kic-kicked me o-out” I stuttered before continuing “I n-ne-need a li-ft t-to the ho-homeless shel-ter”  
“There is no way I'm letting you stay in a shelter. I'll be at you house soon and you can stay at the Lake house with me.”  
“You sure Lyds? I don't wanna burden you with my presence.”  
“Mads you're staying with me.”  
“Okay I'll see you soon”  
With that I hung up and waited next to my letterbox for Lydia. When I saw her Toyota Prius come around the corner I picked up my duffel bag and handbag before heading to the curve. When she pulled up I opened the back door to put my duffel bag in before closing it and getting into the passenger seat. On the way to the lake house we made small talk about what I want to do with the baby once it is born and how will I manage at school being pregnant.   
When we pulled up Deaton was already there and when Lydia noticed that I was confused she spoke up “I called him while I was coming to get you and told him what was going on. He said that he would come and stay before meeting us at the hospital later for the ultrasound because we will make up some story that is slightly the truth okay?”  
I nodded and smile at her before getting out and grabbing my duffel bag. Lydia opened the door so Deaton could enter since he had to wait for us to turn up. I followed him inside before walking to the spare room to put my stuff down. When I walked out and into the living room Lydia and Deaton were talk so I just sat down quietly and listened. They were discussing the horrible plan the pack came up with during the last meeting.   
I decided to voice what I needed to about the plan “The plan has one less person now so they are going to have to adjust it I'm not taking the risk of losing valuable cargo”  
Suddenly all attention was on me and Deaton spoke “That valuable cargo could also mean danger for yourself which is why only a certain amount of people can know of its existence.”  
“Well the pack needs to know and you and Melissa because she will have to do Maddie's ultrasound but she cant know the full details.”  
Deaton nodded before speaking “I need to tell you a few things. First being it will most likely be werewolves like it's father. Secondly there is a chance that it will be born a puppy instead of a baby. Thirdly it will certainly not be a normal pregnancy.”  
“I planned on documenting everything about the pregnancy anyway so I had an idea that it wouldn't be normal.”  
The conversation went on for roughly an hour before Deaton left which left me alone with Lydia for the first time today.  
“Are you scared?” She asked.  
“Of it being a wolf no. I'm scared about telling Scott, I already wrote a letter for the entire pack but Scott's is just harder and he needs to be told before the rest of the pack and I don't exactly want the pack knowing he is the father especially Malia. Oh and I'm worried about this mark” I say pulling for my shirt to show my collarbone.  
“Is that a bite mark?”  
“The mate mark if you wanna be technical.”  
“He did that to you?”  
“He did a lot.”  
We both went quiet after that statement. We discussed what happened the night of the conception until it was time to leave for the hospital. I quickly changed and removed my makeup that I still had on before leaving the house and towards Lydia's car. When she locked the house door she unlocked the car so I could get in. The drive to the hospital was filled with music and horrible singing as well as smiles.  
When we arrived at the hospital we spotted Deaton's car and parked beside it. When we got out Deaton also got out his car before leading us to a different entrance that was more hidden and no one really knew about. He lead us to a room they used for the werewolves of our pack but was currently set up for an ultrasound.  
“Hi Madilyne” Melissa said.  
“Hi Mrs McCall”  
“Call me Melissa. Lay on the bed and lift you shirt and wiggle you pants done a bit. I also hope your bladders full or we will have to get you to drink water till its full enough for me to see anything.”  
As I lifted my shirt up and tucked it into the bottom of my bra before moving my pants down so they were slightly off my hips. As she poured the warm gel onto the wand before setting it onto my lower abdomen before moving it around putting markers on certain things before removing the wand and wiping it.  
“Ill grab you a bottle of water, your bladder isn't quiet full enough and I'm off my shift now so I can stay and wait with you.”  
I smiled and watched her leave the room before releasing a sigh. When she walked back in she handed me the bottle of water before asking a question that I had expected.  
“Who's the lucky man who got you pregnant?” she asked.  
“Someone who turned up to one of Lydia's parties.” I said before looking at Lydia and mouthed 'I feel bad for not telling her'  
“So where is he now?”  
“Somewhere he wants to be with people he loves. Its just going to be me and the baby and Lydia.”  
“At least you have someone. Lets try and get a better picture”  
I looked at Lydia extending my hand towards her for her to hold and when she did I smiled and looked at Melissa and nodded. I closed my eyes when I felt the wand touch my bare stomach. When she moved the wand around I started to hear a quiet heartbeat that made my heart swell with love. But when she removed the wand I got confused until the heard the clicking of the keyboard of the ultrasound machine before hearing her say something.  
What was about to be said was something I wasn't expecting.


End file.
